Neo Akatsuki
This is the new Akatsuki list for anyone who’s an Akatsuki member. You may edit this page in the list below linking you characters name to there profile. I will rearrange things so everyone would have a partner. The leader is undecided as of right now, but there will be later. This is made just so we all would know who's on who. Additional Information Organization: New Akatsuki Kanji:新暁 We consider ourselves the “New Akatuki”… Goals Yumi: Destroy the great nations from the sense of selfishness and greed for power. Ace: To find and live a new life, and possibly create it as well. Shoji: TO learn the mystery of life Natsumi: To destroy the 7 Great Shinobi Countries. To find and access the Helixians Sealed Forbidden Chamber of Scrolls. Sojiro: To gather every tailed beast Tafun: To obtain power Zeno: World Peace Zeno: To become strong and Take his revenge on Konoha Sign Below: •Yumi Sake •Ace Korimachi •Shoji Kengen •Natsumi Sora •Zeno Yamanaka •Tafun Uchiha •Sojiro Uzumaki •Zaki Uchiha (Revived) •Tahero Uchiha •Drake Uchiha Specializations Ace - Information Gathering (Ocular Recording Ability), Infiltration (Denji-Shunshin, Worlds Fastest Body Flicker), Defence (A wide variety of Fūinjutsu & Weapons), Offence (Kinjutsu Expert & Noryokugan Master), Specializes in 6 Unique Forms of Taijutsu, (Swift Pressure Fist, Slow Power Palm, Instant Taijutsu, Instant Pressure Fist, Instant Power Palm, & Instant Pressure Palm). Natsumi - Specializes in Infiltration (Genjutsu), Interrogation (Genjutsu), Spying (Transmutation). Sojiro - Specializes in Interrogation (Genjutsu and Rinnegan), Infiltration (Genjutsu and Rinnegan), War strategies (Intelligence). Tafun - Specializes in Reinforcements (impure world Resurrection) Shoji - Knows the human body, Master of two dojutsu. Yumi - Recruiter and Second Information Gathering (Bio-Chakra, Great Summonings, Futonome Dojutsu) Tahero - Specializes in Defense(Sound Release, Taijutsu) Zaki - Specializes in communication(travelling) Drake - Specializes in infiltration,Master of sharingan and Master Tactian Teams Squad 1: Ace & Yumi Sake Squad 2: Sojiro & Natsumi Squad 3:Zaki & Tahero Squad 4:Zeno & Shoji Wardrobe The group as a whole has several different wardrobes, depending on the situation. At the base, they wear virtually anything they desire, usually casual clothing. On missions, their clothing can be casual, to fit in better with the surrounding people. Sometimes they'll wear their group clothing, to stand out, and intimidate others, aiding in the acquiring of information and data. But there Akatsuki robes are worn at bases and meetings. Teamwork Ace and Yumi - Ace has a somewhat new relationship with Yumi, complimenting her despite her odd disposition towards him. He's always in her dept, because he finds her interesting in some way, but aslo because she helped him after their first fight, resulting in Aces defeat, and him joining the group. He also seeks to slowly change her view of the world, and knows it will be a very hard task indeed. On the other hand, how Yumi sees Ace, is almost completely unknown to him as of now. Zeno & Shoji - Collaboration Jutsu's:- Scorched Lava Release Missions * The Organizations Clash!!! Team Platinum vs Neo-Akatsuki! (Interrupted) * Squad 4 Ace meets Sen‎‎ (Success) * War Effort Tafun's Request (Success) * Neo Akatsuki:Where Is Sen (Success) Associates Eternal Category:Organizations Category:Teams